


I Belong In Your World

by starlingkingandqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, olicity - Freeform, post s3e21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlingkingandqueen/pseuds/starlingkingandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding that happens before the wedding that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong In Your World

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many writers here whom I totally admire and whose work I devour. This first-time fic is nothing like the amazing plots of theirs that I love, but as an Olicity fan deeply in love with the show I wanted to get out the start of Oliver and Felicity's 'I do' to make myself happy. This is what happened. If it in any way makes you smile a bit, that'll make me happy, too:)

**I Belong In Your World**

“Do it.”

“Do it!”

Ray, bright and firm. Laurel, strong and determined. Then –

“Do it.”

His brother. _Her_ brother. Steel behind the lingering anger, behind the pain of the perceived betrayal. With Digg’s voice like a general laying down non-debatable orders, Oliver and Felicity finally broke away from the gaze that locked both of them in place. Oliver turned to the trio standing together.

Minister, bridesmaid, best man.

Three points on an arrow.

Time was rushing through his blood, increasing the pressure and the sense of danger in his veins. But he snatched five precious seconds to gaze back at Felicity.

Tension was evident in the high strung body focused solely on him. The remembrance of playing that body like the beautiful instrument it was came upon him with a rush, and Oliver felt his knees suddenly betray him. That memory could, would be his reality, if the present became their future.

Felicity’s eyes, wide and blown. Blue shining brighter than the sun in the dimness of the cell. The light of the torch turning her hair to molten gold.

Five seconds, and Oliver was spinning in his past, present and future. The cell disappeared momentarily. He lost his breath as the air around him spun – he saw baby Thea, Robert and Moira tense at a dinner party, Sara sneaking on board the Gambit. The fatal shot, a hood and a bow, a brother betrayed turned betrayer, blood in Russia, death in Hong Kong. Tommy. Team Arrow. _Her_ Team Arrow. _Her_ Arrowcave.

A fern, a bed, in the unlikeliest of homes. And the picture spun one last time. Perhaps because of the three unrelenting weeks deep in this ancient abode in the mountains, his senses reached out farther. He could almost smell the top of a baby’s head, flowers and a fireplace. The faint fragrance of her shampoo and skin. The spinning slowed, stopped. And she was looking steadily at him, the light in her eyes now a hundred times brighter, still not saying a word, while her eyes told him everything.

Felicity was ready. Oliver couldn’t breathe. Desire for the impossible, the unthinkable, was so strong, and suddenly so possible to fulfil, he was afraid as he had never been afraid before.

“Felicity?” Soft, unsure. He waited, blood pounding, singing a warning of impending doom over more than just his reign as Heir.

“I want to do it.” Swiftly and surely came the low, beautiful voice that was all the music in the world to him. No fumbling, no doubt. Felicity took three sure steps forward until she was right up against the heart hammering in his chest, her eyes never wavering, never losing their brightness. “Oliver, I want to do it.” Her whisper strong and ringing with rightness, as her hand came up to curl against his heart. Reclaiming it.

“I know this isn’t what you want – is it?” For a moment, only a moment, her voice, her hand stumbled, but he grabbed it and pressed it back against the heart that belonged to her – oh, for how long, he was only now beginning to understand – as she continued hurriedly, the color rising in her cheeks, “but if this is the only way I can keep you, the only way I can have you over Ra’s, over the League, over crazy exes –” she broke off to throw a garbled, confused, “not – I mean – totally not you, Laurel. Or Sara; you know I mean Carrie and-” she turned her gaze back to where Oliver was now gripping her hand in a vise, his other arm banded, burning, around her waist, locking her to him, “but – I want this. _I want you_. And if you want the same thing I do, and I think – I hope – you do, then I don’t care where or how this happens. I belong where you are and I want you. _I choose you_.” Heart brimming in her eyes as his rapid erratic breath swept over her, Felicity raised herself on her toes and looked deep into Oliver’s eyes now shining wet. “So, Oliver. Will you choose me, too?”

A collectively drawn breath behind them as Oliver answered the only way he could. The vise around her tightened and she felt her feet leave the ground as he slammed his lips down on her, the pressure threatening to suffocate her, but she didn’t care. Her mouth opened under the onslaught, and she felt his _yes_ , in his bruising kiss, the dominance of his tongue twining around hers, the desperation of his mouth possessing hers. Heartbeat to heartbeat pounding against in each other in joyful acceptance, the same joy that manifested in the sudden slow down of his mouth as it turned so unbearably sweet and tender against hers, the arms that lowered her down gently and began running into her hair and across her back.

Oliver raised his head as he broke off their kiss abruptly, recalled to his senses. Time was still racing in his blood, singing a stronger warning now. His large hands swiftly came up to frame her face, her beloved face, his eyes shining as Felicity had never seen them shine before, and her breath caught at the immensity of the love her scarred, tortured hero was blinding her with. She smiled, a joyous break of the soft pink lips that that had him breaking into the same smile. Her small hands gripped his shoulders tighter. Oliver leant down, completely focused on her and with his heart in his eyes and the new joy in his voice, he husked, “I choose you, too, Felicity.” Her breath sharpened, a foolish sob of happiness almost breaking free as she gazed up at him. “I choose you now and for always.”

Keeping her tight against him, Oliver turned quickly to the waiting trio, their faces lit up at the sight of the couple. Laurel’s expression far away even as she smiled warmly with sincerity in her eyes; Ray alert and bouncing a little on his toes, even as he smiled just as warmly at the them. Oliver searched Digg’s face, and when he saw the sheen in the older man’s eyes, the smile of approval and relief, for a moment he could forget the hatred he felt his himself for the knife he had stuck in the heart of the brother he loved. But right now there was only softness and warmth in the soldier’s eyes.

Digg nodded. And with that, Oliver turned to Ray and said with total assurance, “Marry us.” Felicity’s hands on him tightened instinctively. He turned to look down and saw her smile like the sun. Oliver couldn’t stop his own, as he reached out and gently, reverently, brushed her hair from her forehead. His thumb stroked her soft cheek and he whispered, “Are you ready?”

Felicity felt an impossible happiness welling in her, and she answered with her heart in her eyes, love in her voice, “So ready,” and she raised his hand to her mouth to kiss his knuckles, her gaze unwavering on him. They both felt Ray move in front of them, while silently and unconsciously, Laurel flanked Felicity as Diggle took his stand beside Oliver.

Felicity glanced swiftly at each of them, Oliver – her Oliver – with his eyes only for her, his smile soft and so joyous, sparkling his eyes, his arm banded around her while he held right hand in his left; Roy clearing his throat and the two active Team Arrow warriors smiling at them, and she up sent a prayer of thanks for every dream she had coming true, in a place of precarious safety, amid pain and fear, as she stood ready to marry the love of her life in a ceremony that had never appeared in her wildest dreams.

There was nowhere else at this moment that she would rather be.

“Dearly beloved,” Ray began, excitement in his voice. Diggle gestured abruptly. “Man, we need the short version. Get to the point. Now.”

At the soldier’s command, Ray said quickly, “Right, of course. Assassins about to crash and all. Short version. We can do that. Okay, Oliver and Felicity, do you each take the other for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part – and btw how ironic is it that that could happen so much sooner than you’d normally think?” At a glare from Diggle and a hiss from an unamused Laurel, Ray hurried on, “Do you?”

Felicity and OIiver turned to face each other, and without breaking their gaze, Oliver said, with a throaty husk, “I do,” his hand gripping Felicity’s even harder. She laughed a little breathlessly and said with full confidence, “I do, too!” and the love, so evident, so strong, in her voice, made Oliver clench his jaw, longing to just take her and run, away from everyone and everything. Beside her, Laurel sighed softly and smiled, tears shining in her eyes.

“Then by the powers vested in me – and I know we don’t have time cause we’re about to be killed, but let me say it’s been an honor and a privilege – and in the presence of these witnesses, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Ray finished swiftly, diplomatically ignoring the glare Diggle sent him. “Oh, and of course, kiss the bride. My bad,” he concluded, beaming at the couple.

Oliver turned swiftly to a glowing Felicity, his heart beating impossibly fast. Just before he bent his head to her, he looked deep into her eyes and said softly, with all the seriousness of a vow, “I will always love you. I will always protect you. And I will never leave you, Felicity.” His mouth swept down on hers and caught hers in an explosive kiss that rocked her to her core. She threw her arms around him and held on tight as she opened her mouth to meet his passion with one as fierce and as hungry. In her head, Felicity heard the deep peal of a bell, the squeal of delight and happiness from her mother, and she was suddenly assaulted with a vision of life ahead of them and her breath caught.

For one moment, she was dizzy. Oliver’s arms tightened around her as she broke from his kiss, but she looked up the next moment, joy resonating throughout her entire being; cupping his face in her hands, she said equally softly, “I will always love you. I will always believe in you. I will always be your partner, all the rest of our lives. I love you, Oliver.”

His breath hitched in his throat, seeing the openness, the joy, the love, shining only for him in his eyes. He couldn’t reconcile this perfection, this heaven with what he knew himself to be. But his love, his _wife_ , was proving that he deserved it. Deserved the happy story he had secretly longed for, since he had first realised that demon as he was, he had wildly, desperately sought this angel to rescue his soul. And now she was his, as much as he was hers. He pulled her closer to him and leant down to whisper right into her ear, “I love you, Felicity. Always.” He kissed her again, hard, needy, wanting.

There was no applause, no flowers strewn. But the little wedding party gripped the arms of the bride and groom and hugged them tightly for a moment. For one small slice of time in that place of timelessness, there with each person there full of thoughts and hopes and wishes revolving around the momentous event that had swiftly, unexpectedly taken place, a whisper of a memory of Tommy, Sara, Robert and Moira hovered, then disappeared. For that one moment, Digg, Laurel and Felicity heard the echo of Thea’s voice, _gone, but not forgotten_...

Happy tears sprang in Felicity’s eyes when Digg crushed her in his huge arms and looked over her tumbled curls to say to Oliver, roughly, “She’s your partner for real, now, Oliver. So I don’t want to have to punch you in the face for ever breaking her heart.” Oliver’s face lit up, despite the pain behind his eyes for what had happened before. Digg let Felicity go gently and grabbed Oliver’s arms, then pulled him into a quick, fierce hug. Oliver knew it wouldn’t be an easy healing for the both of them, but at the moment, he silently gave thanks that his only remaining brother was happy for him in the here and now.

He and Diggle pulled apart and looked to where the other three were emerging from a hug. Oliver reclaimed Felicity’s hand, glancing down and gently caressing her empty ring finger. They looked up at each other at the same time, the same smile and understanding on their faces. Oliver drew her into his side in a now familiar movement, unconsciously marking it her permanent home, and said quietly and quickly, “Thank you. Thank you, all of you, for making this happen,” glancing down at his _wife’s_ bright face, “and now we need to end this.” His voice taking on the quality of the Arrow once again, even as Felicity felt, and the others saw, his body speaking once again the language of the hooded hero. “No one is touching Starling City. We’ve saved it before. We’ll save it again.”

“And how’re we gonna do that?” Digg asked, even as the team reverted automatically to defence mode. Felicity could see Laurel patting her sides for the knife Nyssa had given her, while Ray was removing a small chip from the inside of his left boot. They both paused and looked up to hear Oliver’s reply. His fingers tightened unconsciously on Felicity’s waist and her hand on his squeezed back, full of confidence, filled with love. Warmth and determination both flooded Oliver at this, and glancing down once more upon the face of the woman he loved, seeing her nod back at him, Oliver took a deep breath and looked up.

The Arrow’s deadly voice rang quietly in the cell, “We fight. We fight for the lives of everyone in Starling City. We don’t stop until we destroy the League.”

End


End file.
